tbatefandomcom-20200213-history
Arthur Leywin/Abilities
Mana Core Stage Progression Abilities After being reborn as Arthur Leywin, he awakened as an augmenter, someone who is able to use magic within their bodies to enhance their attacks, but also able to shoot out magic after reaching a certain level. * Quadra Elemental - As a Quadra Elemental, Arthur is able to use all four elements which include Water, Fire, Wind, and Earth. * Deviant ' - After having mastered Fire and Water elements to a certain extent, Arthur has become able to use the upgraded versions of the elements (this "upgraded version" of element manipulations are known as deviants), lightning and ice respectively. He is also able to use Gravity magic, the deviant of Earth magic, but only while using Realmheart. * '''Expert Swordsmanship ' - Arthur retained his expertise in swordsmanship from his previous life. However, for a long time, he could not properly execute his movements due to his young body and his unfamiliarity with it. * '''Beast Tamer - Having received the dragon will from Sylvia, Arthur is able to use the power of the Acquire Phase and Integrate Phase (the third phase of Sylvia's power is unknown for now). During this time, the user borrows the inherent power of the beast and is capable of truly utilizing his beast's ability and characteristics. In Arthur's case, his Acquire Phase allows him to use a move called Static Void which uses aether to freeze time around him, including people (unless they are also aether users capable of stopping time). During his Integrate Phase, he can enter Realmheart where his hair goes white and eyes go lavender. In this state, he is able to see how elements are formed the spells are cast and can observe the aether around him. He also is able to use his mana more effectively, and this effect enhances his power during combats. * Mana Rotation - The teachings of Sylvia allowed Arthur to be able to meditate and absorb mana even while moving or in combat. * Flight - After reaching the white stage, Arthur is now able to effortlessly fly. Skills * Thunderclap Impulse ''' - This skill is a lightning affinity mana skill which runs currents through the nerves of its user. Arthur is able to quicken his reflexes several times over for a short period of time. Average humans have the reaction speed of about 0.3 seconds, and trained fighters can have it shortened to 0.2 or 0.15 seconds, but using this ability, Arthur is able to have shorten this time to 0.05 seconds. * '''Absolute Zero - Arthur is able to freeze anything around him at a certain radius, by absorbing the particles of water attribute mana into his body. * Static Void - By using the Acquire Phase of his dragon will, Arthur is able to utilize the aether around him in order to freeze time of everything, although, this does not include others who are also able to utilize aether in the same way. However, due to this type of utilization of aether not being suited for Arthur, no matter how much he uses it or how much he trains it, the usage of Static Void will not be any easier than it was before. * Realmheart - By using the Integrate phase of his dragon will, Arthur goes into a form more resembling of the dragon that gave him his dragon will, Sylvia, with him growing long white hair with lavender eyes. In this form, Arthur is able to see all the mana and aether that surrounds him and is able to more efficiently utilize his mana, which caused him to first believe it to be a mere power-up. * Mirage Walk '''- After witnessing and trying to emulate the ability, Arthur is able to use the first step to do Mirage Walk, the secret technique of the Thyestes Clan of the Asuras. By using this technique, Arthur is able to use mana while also hiding his presence and his usage by covering himself in the surrounding mana. Aether Core Abilities After having his Mana core shattered, Arthur was able to reform the pieces by using Aether into an Aether core. While this does bring in a new set of abilities and skills, he is now unable to use any of his past ones. * '''Aether Consumption - Arthur is now able to consume Aether off of objects or creatures in order to replenish his own Aether core. * Aether Encompass '''- Arthur is able to release and surround himself in Aether after absorbing enough Aether into his core. Skills * '''Gauntlet Form - With the help of Regis going into his hand, Arthur is able to concentrate the Aether in his core into his fist, then unleashing it in a single blow dealing incredible damage. Category:Abilities